


Почти покойники

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сколько раз за один день можно умереть?<br/>Таймлайн - эвакуация на Хоте</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти покойники

Это была совершенно безнадежная драка. Как если бы явы кидались с кулаками на вуки. «Шагоходы» играючи отмахивались от снующих вокруг сноуспидеров и прижимали плотным огнем залегших в траншеях пехотинцев. Неторопливо, шаг за шагом, огромные боевые машины продвигались к генератору щита.  
  
Хобби видел, как сбили Люка, как залп лазеров превратил в огненный шар Сенеску. Видел, как дымящийся спидер Веджа исчез за сугробами, и мысленно пожелал мягкой посадки. Ему самому пока удавалось уходить от выстрелов, но это явно было делом времени.  
  
– Если хочешь, чтобы я во что-нибудь попал, лети ровнее, – раздался сзади раздраженный голос Кесина.  
  
– Жить хочешь? Тогда не возникай, – грубо отозвался Хобби, но все-таки выровнял машину, давая стрелку время прицелиться.  
  
Гарпун они потеряли, не сумев повторить трюк Веджа; не слишком мощные лазеры броню не брали, и оставалось только сновать вокруг «шагохода» назойливой мухой, пытаясь попасть в уязвимую шею или сочленения ног. Хобби безуспешно пытался вспомнить, что рассказывали про АТ-АТ на занятиях в Академии – но тогда наземная техника его мало интересовала. В голову лезла в основном пропаганда про внушение противнику ужаса. Ужас бронированные звери действительно внушали, Хобби теперь мог оценить на собственном опыте.  
  
Относительно слабым местом АТ-АТ в учебнике называлось брюхо, но как подобраться на спидере снизу, Хобби придумать не мог. Еще неплохим вариантом было бы спикировать на незащищенную шею, но спидер не набирал достаточную для пикирования высоту. «Вот бы сюда крестокрыл, – мечтательно подумал Хобби. – Пара протонных торпед решила бы дело». Увы, все истребители были задействованы на сопровождении транспортов.  
  
Сигнал к общей эвакуации пришел как раз в тот момент, когда в них все-таки попали. Сноуспидер швырнуло в сторону, кабина мгновенно наполнилась дымом, невыносимо обожгло правый бок. Хобби заорал, и дернул рукоять управления на себя, не давая машине врезаться в землю. Смаргивая набегающие от боли и дыма слезы, он развернул сноуспидер, по большой дуге обходя АТ-АТ, и направил в сторону Южного склона.  
  
– Кесин, ты там жив или как? – спросил он стрелка. Тот не отозвался. Хобби попробовал оглянуться, но бок прошило болью, в глазах потемнело, и он решил поменьше дергаться. – Держись, Кес, мы дотянем…  
  
Честно говоря, он сильно в этом сомневался. Сноуспидер трясло так, будто тот был готов развалиться в любую секунду. Куда бы они ни дотянули, он вряд ли сможет безопасно посадить этот кусок металлолома.  
  
Впереди расцвел взрыв – один из АТ-АТ добрался до генератора. База пала.  
  
«Шагоход» постоял неподвижно, как будто его командир удовлетворенно разглядывал дело своих рук, потом развернулся и неторопливо, с какой-то даже ленцой принялся расстреливать бегущих по снегу людей.  
  
У пехотинцев не было даже шанса против этой бронированной машины смерти.  
  
Хобби закусил губу. Их же всех сейчас убьют. Всех.  
  
– Кес? – еще раз попробовал Хобби. Нет ответа. – Прости, приятель. Мы с тобой все равно уже покойники.  
  
Хобби шевельнул рукоять управления, направляя сноуспидер в кабину «шагохода». Сквозь прозрачный транспаристил он успел увидеть испуганное лицо имперского офицера, а потом стало темно.

***

Снег забивался в нос, в рот и залеплял глаза. Хобби закашлялся, и кашель острой болью отозвался в боку. Но ведь если болит – значит, он жив?  
  
Он нашарил пряжки привязных ремней, с трудом отстегнул замерзший металл, и выбрался из кресла-катапульты. Постоял некоторое время на четвереньках, восстанавливая дыхание, потом поднялся на ноги.  
  
Тишина. Вот, что больше всего поразило Хобби. После шума выстрелов, криков, лязга металла – абсолютная, холодная, как сам Хот, мертвая тишина.  
  
Все закончилось, подумал Хобби. Битва проиграна, база пала, кто успел эвакуироваться – тот успел. А кто не успел, тот останется замерзать в снегу, или, если повезет, попадет в плен к импам. Или – если не повезет. Хобби не определился. Как глупо – выжить, только чтобы понять, что ты все еще покойник.  
  
Он огляделся. Людей вокруг не было видно. Живых. Зато мертвые тела – в изобилии. Невдалеке грудой металлолома лежал «шагоход».  
  
– А все-таки мы его уделали! – обрадовался Хобби. – Кесин!  
  
Он не помнил, как катапультировался. Но катапульта замыкалась на оба кресла, так что если он здесь, то и Кесин где-то неподалеку.  
  
Стрелка он обнаружил метрах в ста от себя. Прижимая локоть к больному боку и ругаясь сквозь зубы, Хобби похромал к нему. Кесин сидел на снегу и оглушено крутил головой во все стороны. Из-под шлема стекала струйка крови.  
  
– Хобби? – спросил он. – Где мы? Что там происходит?  
  
Хобби посмотрел, куда показывал стрелок – вверх, на блеклое небо Хота. Далеко, почти на пределе видимости, вспыхивали огни – Звездный Разрушитель на орбите обстреливал транспорты.  
  
– Это, – Хобби даже рассмеялся от облегчения, – это наш шанс. Вставай, Кес, пойдем скорее.  
  
Если Разрушитель стреляет, то эвакуация еще идет. А значит, они еще не совсем покойники.

***

Они шли уже целую вечность, но Южный склон как будто и не приближался вовсе. Кесин спотыкался на каждом шагу, его приходилось поддерживать, и кто бы поддержал самого Хобби. Холод притупил боль, но каждый шаг все равно отдавался во всем теле.  
  
Дыхание замерзало на губах, а надежда, наоборот, таяла с каждым шагом. Наверняка все транспорты уже улетели. Наверняка в точке сбора их встретят только импы. Зачем вообще куда-то идти, если смерть везде одна?..  
  
Когда Хобби решил, что больше уже не сможет сделать ни шагу, и приготовился лечь носом в сугроб и тихо сдохнуть, он, наконец, увидел людей. Не просто людей – импы, как ни крути, тоже люди, хотя видеть их сейчас было бы совсем некстати – но оранжевые летные комбинезоны повстанцев. Несколько Х– и Y-крылов, и, как минимум, один транспорт все еще стояли на земле.  
  
– Эй! Мы здесь! – попробовал крикнуть Хобби, но в груди вспыхнула боль, и потребовалось время, чтобы отдышаться. – Отлично, – пробормотал он, – будет здорово сдохнуть в двух шагах от своих. Давай, Кес, почти пришли…  
  
Как ни странно, несмотря на суету эвакуации, их заметили. Кесина подхватили под руки, и повели к транспорту.  
  
«Мы дошли, – подумал Хобби. – Все-таки дошли».  
  
Облегчение было таким сильным, что подкосились ноги. Хобби сел, где стоял, прямо в сугроб, и закрыл глаза.  
  
Долго сидеть ему не дали. Кто-то подхватил его под руку и потянул вверх, заставив вскрикнуть от боли.  
  
– Подъем, Хобби, хватит спать, – сказал Дженсон, помогая подняться на ноги. – Шевели конечностями, а то транспорт улетит без тебя. Останешься зимовать на Хоте.  
  
– Зимовать? – переспросил Хобби. – Хочешь сказать, сейчас тут лето?  
  
– Вот такое тут хреновое лето, – усмехнулся Дженсон. – Я даже рад, что мы наконец-то отсюда уберемся. Пусть теперь импы себе жопы морозят.  
  
Они подошли к транспорту, на котором совершались последние приготовления к взлету.  
  
– Ну, бывай, до встречи в точке сбора, – сказал Дженсон, доведя Хобби до трапа. – Мы с Веджем вас прикроем, – он мотнул головой в сторону истребителей.  
  
– Ты уговорил Антиллеса залезть в Y-крыл? – поразился Хобби. – Ты круче, чем я думал.  
  
Дженсон рассмеялся.  
  
– Для этого бы понадобился, по меньшей мере, джедай, – сказал он. – Нет, Ведж на «крестокрыле». «Костыль» – мой.  
  
Хобби посмотрел на тяжелый истребитель, потом перевел взгляд на Дженсона.  
  
– Это эс-тройка, – нахмурился он. – Кто твой пилот? Или стрелок?  
  
– Мне и одному неплохо, – отмахнулся Дженсон. – Иди, тебя уже заждались.  
  
Хобби потряс головой.  
  
– Это БТЛ С-3, – повторил он. – Двухместный. Ты не можешь лететь один.  
  
– Никого не осталось! – рявкнул Дженсон. – Все либо улетели, либо не пришли в точку эвакуации!  
  
– Я остался, – сказал Хобби.  
  
Дженсон покачал головой:  
  
– Ты на ногах не стоишь!  
  
– Тогда очень кстати, что на истребителе летают сидя. – Хобби развернулся и, пошатываясь, направился к Y-крылу.  
  
– Не сходи с ума, – попросил Дженсон. – Тебе нужно к медикам.  
  
– С места пилота ты не сможешь использовать ионную пушку, а это единственное, что оправдывает существование этого корыта! – Хобби привалился к боку истребителя, переводя дыхание. – Уэс, тебя собьют, а потом собьют и транспорт. И кому от этого будет лучше?  
  
Дженсон помолчал, потом махнул рукой.  
  
– Ладно, придурок, только не вздумай сдохнуть у меня в кабине. Вышвырну в открытый космос, и будешь летать там замороженной тушкой. Пойдешь стрелком? – спросил он безо всякого перехода.  
  
Хобби посмотрел на свои трясущиеся руки и помотал головой.  
  
– Я сейчас даже в забор не попаду. Стреляй ты, я поведу.  
  
– Угробишь нас, никогда тебе этого не забуду, – пригрозил Дженсон, помогая товарищу забраться в кабину. С сомнением посмотрел на посеревшее от боли лицо. – Хобби, ты уверен? Если ты отрубишься во время манёвра…  
  
– Я справлюсь, – процедил Хобби сквозь зубы. В чем он был уверен, так в том, что без ионной пушки СИДы разорвут Y-крыл на сувениры, даже не вспотев. Будем надеяться, что Уэс заслуженно считается лучшим стрелком эскадрильи. Возможно, его талант компенсирует не лучшую форму пилота.  
  
Дженсон покачал головой, явно не убежденный.  
  
– Ладно, начинай предполетную, а я пойду, обрадую Веджа.  
  
Хобби кивнул и защелкал переключателями.  
  
Дженсон вернулся через несколько минут.  
  
– Где тебя носит? Таррин бьет копытом и грозится улететь без нас, – проворчал Хобби, закрывая колпак кабины. – Что сказал Ведж?  
  
– О, Ведж в экстазе, что ты решил лететь, а я тебе позволил, – отозвался Дженсон, застегивая ремни безопасности и надевая шлем. – Сказал, что если разобьемся, домой можем не приходить.  
  
– Договорились. – Хобби щелкнул коммуникатором. – Проныра-четыре – Проныре-три. К взлету готовы.  
  
– Рад за вас, четверка, – раздался в наушниках голос Антиллеса. – Транспорт тоже готов, так что поехали.  
  
Вслед за транспортом и Х-крылом Хобби поднял истребитель в воздух.  
  
– Не забудь, что это не «крестокрыл», – напомнил сзади Дженсон. – Не пытайся лихачить.  
  
– Забудешь тут, – пробормотал Хобби. – В «крестокрыле» мне никто под руку не говорит.  
  
– Выходим из атмосферы, – предупредил Ведж. – Готовьтесь встретить гостей.  
  
На радаре появились четыре СИД-истребителя, тут же пристроились каравану в хвост. Один «колесник» принялся поливать лазерным огнем Х-крыл, двое сели на хвост Y-крылу, явно сочтя его более легкой добычей, четвертый, видимо, решив совсем не напрягаться, облюбовал транспорт.  
  
– Уэс, сможешь снять хвост? – спросил Хобби.  
  
– Эти сволочи знают, где у «костыля» пушка, – мотнул головой Дженсон. – Не достать.  
  
Ионная пушка, установленная на крыше кабины, простреливала только верхнюю полусферу относительно плоскости истребителя.  
  
– Секундочку…  
  
Хобби потянул рукоять управления, выполняя полубочку. СИД рванул вверх, но опоздал – Дженсон уже отправил ему теплый подарочек.  
  
– Один готов, – доложил стрелок, выцеливая второго.  
  
Второго «колесника» потеря напарника не смутила, и он продолжал поливать их огнем, не поддаваясь на маневры Хобби.  
  
– Проныры, уберите от меня этого майнока, – раздался голос Таррина Дача, пилота транспорта. – Он у меня последние щиты доедает.  
  
Хобби уронил истребитель на правый борт, потянул рукоять управления, уводя его в полупетлю, прибавил скорость... на более маневренной машине это поменяло бы их с преследователем местами, но шустрый «колесник» болтался на хвосте, как приклеенный, и даже, кажется, злорадствовал.  
  
– А я тебя предупреждал, что это не «крестокрыл», – буркнул Дженсон.  
  
– А я и не забыл, – ответил Хобби, нажимая на гашетку. Первые два выстрела прошли мимо, но третий все-таки достал «колесника», уже уполовинившего щиты безответного транспорта.  
  
Заверещал астродроид, сообщая, что о своих щитах тоже стоит подумать.  
  
– Ведж, – позвал Хобби. – Нужна помощь.  
  
– Уже иду, четвертый. Но услуга за услугу.  
  
Х-крыл заложил вытянутую петлю, которая вывела его на встречный курс с Y-крылом. За «крестокрылом» плясал СИД, стреляя без передышки.  
  
– Огонь по команде, – велел Ведж. – Давай! – крикнул он, резко бросая машину в пике. Как только «крестокрыл» ушел вниз, Y-крыл открыл огонь по его преследователю. Хобби промахнулся, лазеры только слегка зацепили солнечную панель СИДа, но ионная плюха Дженсона того достала.  
  
– Готов, – радостно доложил Дженсон.  
  
– Ты тоже чист, четвертый, – сообщил Ведж. После пикирования он вывел «крестокрыл» полупетлей вверх, и расстрелял оставшегося «колесника» в брюхо.  
  
– Неплохо стреляете, мальчики, – одобрил Таррин. – Но должен вам напомнить, что прямо по курсу у нас Разрушитель. Он не отбросит коньки от пары выстрелов.  
  
Громада Звездного Разрушителя надвигалась, закрывая обзор. Стало неуютно.  
  
– Может, попробуем в облет? – вяло предложил Хобби. – Ну, уйдем на другую сторону планеты... Нам тут что, медом намазано?  
  
– За нами отправят эскадрилью «колесников», и что мы с ними будем делать? – сказал Дженсон.  
  
– Пригласим сыграть в саббак?  
  
В комлинке раздался голос Веджа:  
  
– Есть идея. Транспорт, отодвинься назад, близко к Разрушителю не лезь. Как только будет чисто – уходи. Четвертый, держись ровно.  
  
Таррин пробормотал что-то вроде «тебе виднее, командир», и скорректировал курс, уступая дорогу истребителям.  
  
X-крыл сбросил скорость и начал потихоньку забираться ниже Y-крыла.  
  
– Ты что творишь, третий? – испуганно спросил Хобби. – Что ты там задумал?  
  
– Положись на меня, – отрывисто сказал Ведж. – Просто лети ровно. Я знаю, что делаю.  
  
Легко сказать! Хобби стиснул зубы и попробовал унять дрожь в руках. X-крыл летел почти вплотную, чуть ли не касаясь колпаком кабины брюха Y-крыла.  
  
– Щель Тейллона, – догадался Дженсон. – Ведж решил попробовать «щель Тейллона».  
  
– Ну отлично, – пробормотал Хобби. – То есть стрелять теперь будут только по нам. Держись крепче, Уэс, и готовь пушку.  
  
«Щель Тейллона» была хитрым маневром, когда два истребителя летели настолько близко, что компьютерная система наведения большого корабля воспринимала их как один объект. Тогда при разделении «невидимый» истребитель получал пять секунд – ту самую «щель» – пока компьютер не опознает новую цель. Пять секунд – почти вечность по меркам космического боя. Если все пойдет, как задумано, Ведж расстреляет ближайшие сенсоры Разрушителя, и они получат шанс уйти.  
  
Если пойдет, как задумано. «Щель Тейллона» была тренировочным маневром, который никогда не применялся в боевых условиях.  
  
Лазерный выстрел с Разрушителя мелькнул совсем рядом. Дженсон ответил из ионной пушки, но Хобби понимал, что это больше для самоуспокоения, чем в попытке нанести кораблю ущерб. Ионка истребителя – не наземная пушка, Разрушителю она как вампе укус блохи.  
  
Следующий выстрел встряхнул истребитель. Астродроид сообщил, что щитам можно сказать «прощай». Пристрелялись, сволочи...  
  
– Третий?  
  
– Еще немного…  
  
Истребитель содрогнулся так, что рукоять управления вылетела из рук Хобби. Истерически заверещал астродроид, по экрану диагностики побежали сообщения о повреждениях, но читать их не было времени.  
  
– Ведж, в нас попали! – крикнул Хобби. – Уэс, жив?  
  
– Жив, – отозвался Дженсон. – Но если Ведж что-нибудь не сделает, то это ненадолго.  
  
– Четвертый, я пошел.  
  
X-крыл вынырнул из тени Y-крыла и набросился на Разрушитель. Пара протонных торпед по сенсорам – пока система наведения переключится на сигналы с других сенсоров, пройдет время, и это даст им фору. Хобби уронил Y-крыл в левую бочку, уходя от следующего выстрела, корабль подчинялся медленно и неохотно.  
  
– Транспорт ушел! – доложил Хобби, бросив взгляд на радар.  
  
– И нам пора, – отозвался Ведж.  
  
Пропал с навигационной панели «крестокрыл», и Хобби тоже дернул рукоять перехода на скорость света. Звезды растянулись в белый коридор, и истребитель исчез из реального пространства.

*** 

– Ушли, – удивленно сказал Дженсон. – Живыми. Ну надо же.  
  
– Я старался, – ответил Хобби.  
  
– И, несмотря на все твои старания, мы все-таки живы, – хмыкнул Дженсон.  
  
Хобби пропустил подколку мимо ушей, запуская полную проверку систем истребителя.  
  
– «Щель» в боевых условиях, – покачал он головой. – Ведж определенно псих.  
  
– Всё когда-то бывает в первый раз, – пожал плечами Дженсон. – Зато теперь можешь требовать, чтоб тебе в личное дело внесли «Применил «щель Тейллона» против Звездного Разрушителя». Может, даже в учебники попадешь.  
  
– Всегда об этом мечтал, – проворчал Хобби.  
  
– Об учебнике или применить «щель»? – уточнил Дженсон.  
  
– О напарнике со слишком длинным языком.  
  
Напряжение и адреналин потихоньку отступали, наваливалась усталость и боль.  
  
– У тебя случайно нет аптечки? – спросил Хобби. – Я бы не отказался от чего-нибудь обезболивающего.  
  
– Шутишь? – отозвался Дженсон. – Какая аптечка в истребителе? Предполагается, что либо она тебе еще не нужна, либо уже не нужна.  
  
– Изумительная логика, – вздохнул Хобби.  
  
Он повозился на сидении, пытаясь устроиться так, чтоб меньше болело. Не слишком успешно.  
  
– Хобби? – позвал Дженсон. Хобби глубоко вздохнул, пережидая новую волну боли. – Хобби? – уже встревоженно. – Эй, ты же не собираешься там помереть? Не хочется появиться в точке сбора с провонявшим трупом в кабине.  
  
– Не бойся, за шесть часов не провоняю, – хмыкнул Хобби, бросив взгляд на хронометр.  
  
– Шесть часов? – заволновался Дженсон. – Хобби, точка сбора у сарлака в заднице! Где-то за границей галактики! Да туда двое суток лететь или трое даже.  
  
– А от меня ты чего хочешь? – повысил голос Хобби. – Мы прыгаем в координаты, которые нам выдало командование. Р5, мы летим напрямую в точку сбора флота? Или это первый пункт в серии прыжков?  
  
Астродроид просвистел, что это секретная информация.  
  
– Брось, Р5, – сказал Дженсон. – Мы в гиперпространстве. Мы не сможем никому ничего рассказать, даже если захотим. Это точка сбора или нам придется еще прыгать?  
  
Астродроид отрицательно засвистел, сообщая, что не выдаст информацию даже под пытками.  
  
– Ржавая жестянка! – разозлённый Дженсон стукнул кулаком по пульту. – Вернемся на базу – сдам тебя в металлолом!  
  
– Уймись, Уэс, – попросил Хобби. – Никто не отправит истребители в гипер на двое суток, слишком жестоко. Наверняка нас подберут в промежуточной точке.  
  
– Невероятно! – воскликнул Дженсон. – Хобби Кливиан делает оптимистичный прогноз! Исторический момент. Эй, может повторишь для голо-камеры? Мне же никто не поверит на слово.  
  
– Если нас встретят, это будет реалистичный прогноз, – сказал Хобби. На экране появились, наконец, полные данные диагностики. – А если не встретят, ты уже никому ничего не расскажешь. Маршевые двигатели сдохли, Уэс. Если нас не подберут, мы покойники.  
  
Известие не произвело особого впечатления на Дженсона.  
  
– Я, в отличие от некоторых, оптимист, – заявил он. – Я не стану беспокоиться о маршевых двигателях, пока они нам не понадобятся. А когда понадобятся, мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
Хобби не был готов разделить такую точку зрения. Но, вне зависимости от точки зрения, результат один – отремонтировать двигатели в полете невозможно. От них больше ничего не зависело. Можно было только ждать.

*** 

– Хобби? – позвал Дженсон. – Мне кажется, или стало жарко? Только не говори, что у нас и система жизнеобеспечения накрылась.  
  
– Система в порядке, – откликнулся Хобби. – Я включил обогрев.  
  
– Жарко же, – сказал Дженсон. – Выключи.  
  
– Хочу согреться после Хота, – попробовал отшутиться Хобби. – Всё время мечтал залезть в кабину и врубить обогрев на полную.  
  
Дженсон не купился.  
  
– Лихорадка?  
  
Спорить с очевидным было глупо.  
  
– Надо было все-таки сдать тебя медикам, – раздраженно вздохнул Дженсон.  
  
– Тебя бы сбили, – возразил Хобби.  
  
– Ты этого не знаешь!  
  
– Ты тоже.  
  
Повисло молчание, только Р5 тихо посвистывал, обсуждая сам с собой какие-то свои, дроидские дела.  
  
– Кто из наших выжил? – задал Хобби давно мучавший его вопрос. – Кого ты видел?  
  
– Люк улетел прямо перед нами, – начал Дженсон.  
  
– А Дак? – тут же перебил Хобби.  
  
– Дака с ним не было. – Хобби почувствовал, как сзади Дженсон покачал головой. – Ты же слышал, Люк сказал, что потерял стрелка. Видимо, насмерть. Таррин ведет транспорт. Даш был жив, когда улетал. Селчу и Майсон тоже. Зев…  
  
– Я видел. – Хобби закрыл глаза. – Вряд ли там кто-то выжил.  
  
– Ленсо тоже… бедолага, он думал, что пилотом ему повезет больше, чем стрелком…  
  
– Нала? Самок? Кинда? – Чем дальше Хобби перечислял имена, тем холоднее становилось в груди.  
  
– Я не знаю, – сказал Дженсон. – Нас с Веджем сбили, и дальше мы шли пешком. Ты должен был видеть больше.  
  
– Меня тоже подбили, когда пришел сигнал эвакуации. Не было времени смотреть по сторонам. Я пытался куда-нибудь дотянуть … а потом врезался в «шагоход». – Хобби хихикнул, вспомнив, как имперский офицер в кабине АТ-АТ пытался закрыться рукой от несущегося на него сноуспидера.  
  
– Ты – что? – переспросил Дженсон и, кажется, даже попытался обернуться, но теснота кабины не позволила.  
  
– Нужно же было куда-то девать эту груду металлолома, в которую импы превратили мой спидер, – почему-то начал оправдываться Хобби. – Я подумал: сами сломали, пусть сами и разбираются. И отправил им, с доставкой на дом.  
  
– Ты псих, – восхищенно протянул Дженсон. – Ты даже больший псих, чем Ведж. Он, по крайней мере, не таранит спидером «шагоходы».  
  
– Он стрелял, – тихо сказал Хобби. – Люди бежали, а он стрелял в них. Я просто ничего больше не мог придумать, чтобы заставить его прекратить. А он стрелял и стрелял…  
  
– Эй, – позвал Дженсон, выдергивая его из воспоминаний. – Ты его остановил. Все хорошо.  
  
Все определенно не было хорошо. Хобби боялся даже представить, скольких они потеряли сегодня.  
  
– Как думаешь, где будет наша следующая база? – сменил тему Дженсон. – Надеюсь, там будет тепло. Солнце. Лес. Море…  
  
– Угу, – согласился Хобби. – И ядовитая атмосфера. Или местная фауна, только и мечтающая откусить тебе голову. Или…  
  
– Эй, ты зачем все портишь? – возмутился Дженсон. – Дай помечтать. И потом, не может же это быть дыра хуже Хота.  
  
– Включи голову, Уэс, – поморщился Хобби. – Если бы на примете было что-то лучше Хота, неужели мы бы проторчали тут целый год?  
  
Дженсон сник.  
  
– Ты проклятый пессимист, Хобби Кливиан, – проворчал он. – Может, планету для новой базы нашли совсем недавно, и как раз собирались перебираться туда? Возможно же такое? А?  
  
Хобби пожал плечами и зашипел от боли.  
  
– Теоретически – возможно, – сказал он, когда боль снова стала терпимой. – Практически – маловероятно.  
  
– Ты не только пессимист, ты еще и зануда, – вздохнул Дженсон. – Как ты только сам себя терпишь?

***

– Хобби, – подал голос Дженсон. – Ты там спишь?  
  
– Нет, – отозвался Хобби. Он пытался заснуть, надеясь, что время пройдет быстрее, но неудобное кресло и не утихающая боль в боку не способствовали. Так что он просто сидел, глядя на светящийся тоннель гиперпространства, и думал обо всем сразу. О том, кто еще выжил из эскадрильи и из знакомых на базе. О том, подберут ли их. О том, что делать, если не подберут. Он и рад бы вырваться из круга безрадостных мыслей, но не получалось. В третий раз за сегодняшний день Хобби осознавал, что он почти покойник, и, по его мнению, это было уже чересчур.  
  
– Мне скучно, – сказал Дженсон.  
  
Хобби чуть не рассмеялся от неожиданности. В этом весь Уэс Дженсон. Они болтаются в гиперпространстве на неисправном истребителе, и, возможно, умрут через несколько часов, а ему – скучно.  
  
– Поиграй с Р5 в планеты, – предложил он.  
  
– Не могу, – ответил Дженсон. – Он жульничает.  
  
Хобби решил не уточнять, как может жульничать дроид.  
  
– Давно хотел спросить, – сказал Дженсон. – Вы же с Биггсом Дарклайтером вместе пришли в Альянс?  
  
Хобби кивнул, потом вспомнил, что Дженсон не может его видеть.  
  
– Угу, – сказал он. – С Биггсом. И еще с парой сотен человек. Коллективное такое дезертирство…  
  
– Вот! – обрадовался Дженсон. – Столько слухов ходило, что вы чуть ли не Звездный Разрушитель угнали.  
  
– Всего лишь фрегат, – поправил Хобби.  
  
– «Всего лишь», – фыркнул Дженсон. – Расскажи, как все было. Времени у нас вагон, а мне всегда было любопытно. Ребята треплются, но что на самом деле, никто точно не знает. А вы с Биггсом вроде как возглавляли побег. Но Биггс погиб…  
  
– …так что надо успевать выспросить у меня, пока я не погиб тоже?  
  
– Ну, что-то типа того, – ухмыльнулся Дженсон. – Рассказывай, если это не военная тайна.  
  
Хобби поморщился. Может, когда-нибудь он и сможет относиться мятежу на «Ранд Эклиптик» как к истории, которую стоит рассказать за стаканчиком лума, но этот момент определенно еще не наступил.  
  
– Мы подняли мятеж, захватили корабль и присоединились к Альянсу, – отбарабанил он. – Все счастливы, конец истории.  
  
– Да ладно тебе, – сказал Дженсон. – Жалко, что ли?  
  
– Не самые приятные воспоминания, – ответил Хобби.  
  
– Ты жалеешь, что присоединился к Альянсу? – удивился Дженсон.  
  
– О результате – нет. О процессе – весьма.  
  
– Ты меня заинтриговал, – ухмыльнулся Дженсон. – Теперь я от тебя точно не отстану.  
  
Отлично, вздохнул Хобби. Теперь у него два варианта, как провести возможно последние часы своей жизни – либо отбиваясь от терзаемого любопытством Дженсона, либо вспоминая свой худший кошмар.  
  
– Я расскажу, – решил Хобби. – Если выживем – расскажу.  
  
Неплохая сделка. Если они выживут, это стоит того, чтобы рассказать неприятную историю. А если не выживут – он избавлен от необходимости ее вспоминать. Он и так, и так в плюсе, правда?  
  
– Ты хитрая задница, Хобби Кливиан, – рассмеялся Дженсон. – Ладно, твоя взяла, но не думай, что получится отвертеться. 

***

До выхода из гипера оставались считаные минуты. Напряжение в кабине ощущалось почти физически.  
  
Что их ждет в реальном пространстве? Друзья? Враги? Медленная смерть среди пустоты?  
  
Дженсон нервно барабанил пальцами по пульту, выстукивая что-то не слишком ритмичное. Это раздражало, но, по крайней мере, давало сосредоточиться на чем-то кроме ожидания.  
  
– Когда вернемся, пусть Таррин проставляется, – заявил Дженсон. – Без нас его транспорт расстреляли бы как в тире, так что пусть даже не пытается возражать.  
  
– Я-то всегда за, – отозвался Хобби. – Но попробуй сказать об этом Таррину. Он же главный жмот всей базы, от него снега на Хоте не допросишься.  
  
– К нему просто нужен особый подход, – возразил Дженсон. – Лучше всего подходить вместе с Чубаккой.  
  
Оба рассмеялись, хоть и вымучено.  
  
– Хобби, – сказал вдруг Дженсон серьезно. – Спасибо, что полетел со мной.  
  
– Не могу сказать, что это многое изменило, – ответил Хобби.  
  
– Я бы сошел с ума, болтаясь тут в одиночку.  
  
– Да конечно, – не поверил Хобби. – Без меня ты бы даже не знал, что пора начинать беспокоиться. Ты бы озаботился состоянием двигателей только после выхода из гипера. И уж тем более не стал бы гадать, подберут нас или нет. Сэкономил бы себе кучу нервов.  
  
– Эй, ты что думаешь, я настолько узколобый, недальновидный и не в состоянии заглянуть на два шага вперед?! – взвился Дженсон.  
  
– Заметь, не я это сказал.  
  
– Хобби Кливиан, как только мы вылезем из этого драндулета, я набью тебе морду! Ты меня понял? Мы выживем хотя бы для того, чтоб я мог дать тебе в морду!  
  
– Договорились, – хмыкнул Хобби.  
  
Хронометр на экране бесстрастно отсчитывал последние секунды.  
  
– Уэс…  
  
– Всё будет хорошо, – деревянным голосом сказал Дженсон. – Всё будет хорошо.  
  
Световой тоннель рассыпался на миллионы огней, и истребитель вывалился в реальное пространство.  
  
– Здесь ничего нет, – пробормотал Дженсон, крутя головой.  
  
«Здесь» не было вообще ничего. Ни звезды, ни планеты, ни астероидов. Абсолютная пустота космоса.  
  
– Что показывают сенсоры? – спросил Дженсон.  
  
– Нет сенсоров, Уэс. Сдохли.  
  
Несколько минут полной тишины.  
  
– Р5, это правильные координаты? – не выдержал Дженсон. – Ты уверен? Ты точно-точно уверен?  
  
Дроид засвистел таким оскорбленным тоном, что и без перевода было понятно, что он думает о людях с их мягкими мозгами. Конечно, они в тех координатах, которые в него заложили. Дроиды не ошибаются. А если ошиблись люди, то это не его, Р5, проблемы.  
  
– Тебя что, радует перспектива навечно застрять ситх знает где? – возмутился Дженсон.  
  
Р5 ответил, что не «ситх знает где», а в абсолютно точно известных координатах.  
  
Хобби слушал перебранку Дженсона с дроидом краем уха. У него уже просто не осталось сил переживать. Они окончательно перешли в категорию «покойники», и смерть была только вопросом времени. Странным образом Хобби чувствовал облегчение – не нужно больше беспокоиться и надеяться.  
  
– Хобби. – Дженсон оставил дроида в покое и переключился на него. – С двигателями точно ничего нельзя сделать? Даже на десять процентов мощности? Даже на пять?  
  
– Разве что выйдешь и подтолкнешь…  
  
Хобби привалился лбом к транспаристилу колпака кабины и закрыл глаза.  
  
– Хобби? – в голосе Дженсона послышались панические нотки. – Хобби, ты все еще со мной? Эй, нельзя же просто так сдаться! Нужно что-нибудь придумать!  
  
– Будут идеи – разбуди…  
  
Хобби был уверен – если бы пространства было больше, Дженсон метался бы по кабине, как раненый ранкор. Но метаться было негде, и он просто ерзал на месте.  
  
– Гипердрайв! – выкрикнул Дженсон. – Можно наладить систему связи через гипердрайв и отправить сигнал бедствия!  
  
Хобби не стал отвечать. Может, какой-нибудь гениальный механик и смог бы это сделать, разобрав истребитель на винтики в ангаре. В открытом космосе, без инструментов? Даже не смешно.  
  
– Хобби, не смей сдаваться! Мы будем мертвы только когда умрем, не раньше!  
  
Почему он не может просто успокоиться? Чудес не бывает. Покойники не воскресают, а они уже почти покойники.  
  
Мысли уплывали. Хобби наконец-то согрелся, и ему даже почти не было больно…  
  
– Дом-один – Проныре-четыре. Проныра-четыре, вы нас слышите?  
  
Хобби вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Кажется, ему приснилось, что их вызывают?  
  
– Проныра-четыре, на связь, – повторил голос в комлинке.  
  
– Да ответь же ты! – рявкнул Дженсон, выдергивая Хобби из оцепенения.  
  
– Проныра-четыре – Дому-один, слышим вас, – пробормотал он, все еще не до конца поверив в реальность.  
  
– Отлично, мы вас тут уже заждались. Курс семь-пять-семь, пятьдесят кликов…  
  
– Ответ отрицательный, Дом-один. Двигатели не работают.  
  
– Вас понял, Проныра-четыре. Ждите. – Голос пропал, но вернулся через несколько секунд. – Ждите, за вами вылетели. Дом-один, отбой.  
  
Сзади раздался счастливый вопль Дженсона.  
  
– Видишь? – торжествующе выкрикнул он. – Что я тебе говорил? А ты уже помирать собрался! Не вся удача кореллианам досталась, на нашу долю тоже кое-что перепало!  
  
– Не торопись, – пробормотал Хобби. – Нас еще не подобрали.  
  
– Ты же слышал, за нами вылетели!  
  
– Поверю, только когда окажусь в ангаре Дома-один, – сказал Хобби. – Ты что-то говорил про удачу? С нашей удачей сейчас из гиперпространства выйдет Разрушитель и разнесет Дом-один к стховой бабушке.  
  
– Да что с тобой такое? – разозлился Дженсон. – Ты что, не можешь просто порадоваться?  
  
«Что со мной? – подумал Хобби. – Сегодня я три раза был уверен, что уже мертв. Четыре, если считать, что два истребителя против Разрушителя – почти гарантированное самоубийство. Я выживал – чтобы снова обнаружить, что почти покойник. Я не хочу умирать еще раз».  
  
– Лучше я побуду почти покойником еще немного, – прошептал он. – Еще одной смерти я не переживу.  
  
– Ты там бредишь, что ли? – всполошился Дженсон. – Хобби, за нами уже вылетели, ты потерпи еще немного, сейчас нас подберут, всё будет хорошо, я обещаю, и Таррину придется раскошелиться на выпивку, ты только не вздумай умирать, Люк же меня убьет, и Ведж добавит, смотри – шаттл уже почти прилетел, даже для тебя слишком глупо умереть когда нас почти уже спасли, Хобби, ты держись там, слышишь, всё будет хорошо, всё будет...  
  
Хобби слушал испуганную скороговорку Дженсона и невольно улыбался. Он хотел сказать, что вовсе не собирается умирать, что там еще Уэс себе придумал. Он просто не хочет воскресать зря. Он просто не хочет понапрасну верить в спасение. Он просто боится, что ему все приснилось, и сейчас он очнется в истребителе посреди пустого космоса. Или – замерзающим на снежной равнине Хота. Или – задыхаясь от дыма в кабине сноуспидера, летящего в сторону Южного склона. Может, у него галлюцинации от этого дыма. Нельзя же доверять галлюцинациям. Он хотел сказать, что его удача слишком коварна, чтобы ей можно было доверять. Что он лучше посомневается еще немного, чем всё испортит, поверив раньше времени…  
  
Только когда потрепанный истребитель коснулся твердого пола ангара Дома-один, Хобби позволил себе поверить, и закрыл глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> История с «Щелью Тейллона» (Tallon Split) взята из Galaxy Guide 3; факт, что Хобби врезался в «шагоход» – из новеллизации 5-го эпизода. Остальное – моя фантазия.


End file.
